


Red Lights

by Chxsya



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Inspired in a buzzfeed post???, Love Confessions, Please make Supercorp canon, post s5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chxsya/pseuds/Chxsya
Summary: Lena finally tells Kara how she feels
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	Red Lights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Supercorp Support Groupchat](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Supercorp+Support+Groupchat).



> Hi! I was inspired by a quote under a Buzzfeed post lol.  
> Anyway please take into account that English is not my first language, so it might not be the best thing you'll read but I really wanted to write it in English so more people could read it.  
> Enjoy <3

"I feel things for you." The brunette started after she and the super-powered woman had been in complete silence for what felt an eternity. They were in the Kryptonian's living room, sitting next to each other on the very comfortable couch while being warmed up by a tiny candle that illuminated the whole place after the power went out because of the storm. "Maybe things I shouldn't feel, things that no one else makes me feel but you." she ended, breaking eye contact.

"What are you saying?" the other women asked. She had always been a little blind when it came to understanding the hints Lena had given her over the years to make her realize the younger of the Luthors was in love with her.

"I'm saying that if you killed someone I'd help you bury the body without making any questions" she replied, looking up again at Kara. The blue-eyed woman was still very confused, and given her expression, the CEO continued, "I'm saying that if you were on an accident, I wouldn't stop for red lights," she was interrupted by the only other person in the room. "Lena-" but the brunette continued talking "What I'm saying is that I'm in love with you." she made a pause and repeated, "I'm in love with you."

The eldest woman stared at Lena softly, put some of her hairs behind the woman's ear, and fondled her cheek with her thumb. She closed her eyes at the touch. "I love you, too." Lena opened her eyes and Kara pulled her closer, she then placed a very soft kiss on her lips and pulled apart, keeping her close, and smiled. "So you wouldn't stop for red lights? Lena Luthor is a ruler breaker after all huh" she said playfully. "Oh shut up" the other woman replied, kissing Kara back, deeper this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I know it was really short but I guess I'm kinda proud of the result.  
> Anyway, my ig is @uhhcarrie and my tw is @quakescorp if you're interested in following me.  
> Sending lots of love <3


End file.
